The Dragon Prophecy
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Before a ancient Dragoness dies, she spoke one line. "A hiccup will be our saviour" Toothless POV. Set throughout the film. DISCLAIMER: Do not own HTTYD.
1. Prologue

Myself and the other Dragons slowly made their way to the Human dwelling. I thought to a moment which had happened earlier.

A left head on a Zippleback hiccuped. I remember the suspence and hope. But, alas, our Queen still hid underneath the mist.

She know nothing of the prophecy. The one line that an ancient Dragoness spoke before she took her final breath.

'A hiccup with be out saviour'

But whenever a dragon hiccup's. she still lies there and we would be bitterly disappointed.

All Dragons sighed when the island came into view/

We put the hiccup behind us.

We had work to do.

* * *

**The chapters are going to be longer, this is only a prologue.**


	2. Raid

It is really that much longer and for that I am sorry, but I've written up to Chapter 9 and I am planing on adding these either today or in the next two days.

* * *

**(1) The Raid**

When we were above the island, all other Dragons swooped down. They were everywhere. I saw the Cheif of the Humans, a very large Human, lift up a wooden device and throw it at a Nadder, who will be moaning about a headache in the morning. I saw an Gronkle get taken down by what I believe to be called a Bola. When I turned, I saw a Nightmare set itself alight and climb a watchtower. The Chief (how did he get up there so fast?) bashed the Nightmares head around.

I intervened.

My signature screech echoed throughout the villafe and I heard calls of:  
"Night Fury!" and "Get down!"

My pure blue and white fire hit the watchtower moments after the Nightmare left. The tower broke apart and collapsed.

I repeated the process with another tower.

I went for another tower, got it and while I flew away, I heard a whizz followed by ropes binding my wings and legs, forbiding my flight.

Unable to fly, I began to advance to the ground at breathtaking speed.

I crashed and a searing pain forced it's way up my tail. I let the darkness take over.


	3. The rescue

2 down.

* * *

(2) The Rescue

I was forced form the darkness by a voice. A human voice. Really close.

"...an entire Dragon!" Okay, my captor has come for me.

I'm screwed.

"Oh wow, I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. I brought down this mighty beast." He placed a foot onto my head. I growled and we both moved.

I looked for the human. He was so little. That's all I could really say. His eyes found mine and I almost revealed my shock. His eyes were emerald green. Just like mine.

Then he withdrew. That's when I saw the knife.

"I'm going to kill Dragon. I'm a...I am going to cut out your heart and give it to my father. I am a Viking. I AM A VIKING!"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I did this" I heard the human sigh.

I then heard the knife cutting, not my skin, by the ropes. And as soon as they were free, I pounced.

The human looked scared. While I stared at him, I took a little sniff.

Pine.

I roared in his face and left.

* * *

6 to go.


	4. Thoughts

3 down

* * *

(3) Thoughts

I had noticed my left tail-fin was gone the 2nd time I crashed, after the Human freed me.

The Human.

While I licked my injury clean, my thoughts kept straying to the human.

Why did he save me? It's his birthright to kill.

Why did he smell of pine? All Humans have a unique scent while Dragons have a smell suited to their species. No human should smell like a Dragon.

So why did he smell like a Night Fury?

I shook my head, in a bid to get of the thoughts, and inspected my tail.

It had healed.

Now I fly.

* * *

5 to go.


	5. Returns

(4) Returns

Okay, attempt 5'023. I charged up to a wall, I slipped down, gave up and used my wings to glide across the small pond. I rested for two seconds.

I eyed a different walls. 5'024. I threw myself at the wall and for the 5.024th time, I failed. 5'025. I try again and failed. In my frustration I blew fire.

Maybe I try to fly. I almost had it when I fell. I saw a couple of sweet, sweet fish under the water and I tried to get it. They swam away.

Something small landed in the bushes across from me. I looked from the bushes upwards and saw him.

That child who claims to be a Viking but isn't.

We stared at each other. He tilted his head and I copied.

He looked at the sun and jumped to his feet. He looked at me again and slowly waved before running away.

Great, now I have human on my brain again.


	6. Morning

(5) Morning.

I had somehow found myself on a rock during the night, when I was woken up by flying fish.

Surley, fish only fly when they are in the water. Then the boy entered. He picked the fish up by the gills, and looked around. Looked for me.

I emerged.

He held the fish closer to himself before offering me. I was about to accept, my stomach gave me no other choice, but I smelled the Knife. Somehow, he knew what I was growling at and pulled his brown coat back to reveal the Knife. He went to grab the Knife but I growled. He grabbed the knife between his two fingers and dropped it.

Not good enough.

He got my message and picked up the Knife with his foot, tossing it into the pond. He gestured back to the fish. I crawl over and slowly open my mouth.

"Huh, Toothless, I could've sworn you had" I boasted my teeth to the surface and gobbled the fish. It was good.

"Teeth" my attention returned to the boy.

I lookd him over. He backed up. I wonder if he had some for himself. He suddenly stopped and I realise he had gotten himself cornered.

"No, no. I don't have any more."

I now felt guilty. How could I eat while the twig had nothing. For that is what he is. A twig. Compared the Cheif, they don't share the same species. His body looks more attuned to the sky. Anyway, he needs to eat.

So I gave him half of my fish.

But he just sat there.

I looked from him to the fish and then back to him. He looked from me to the fish, sighed and bite into the fish. He made noises of approval, but never swallowed. I swallowed and nearly laughed at hus "You have got to be kiding me" look, and he painfully swallowed. He smiled. I smiled back at him, for the first time in my entire life. He leans toward me. My smiled turns into a snarl as I "fly" away.

I heat up a bed and lie down. A bird sounds and I watch it fly away. As I lie my head down, I noticed that He had somehow found his way over to me.

Stealthly as a Dragon. I groaned and covered my face with half a tail. Two seconds passed and I lifed my half-a-tail. He jumped to his feet and marched away. I rolled my eyes, spotted a nearby branch, got comfortable and slept.


	7. Sunset

(6) Sunset

I woke up to the sun setting. I blinked as I looked around. Yep. He was still here. Wonder what he was doing?

I climbed down from the branch and made my way to him. He was drawing me. No human ever drawed. Oh well, I had other things on my mind. Like, I just unintentionally purred and started a search for a small tree.

Found it. I began to drag it through the dirt and pretty soon, had a good replica of the boy. He had a good scratches on his head but I had nothing to do with that. The boy stood and looked around and began to walk, stepping...on...my...drawing! I growled and he removed the foot. He thought about it and placed the foot down. I added a hiss into my growl. He done it a third time and I prepared to pounce. He then placed his foot into his cheek and smiled at me. He begins to twist out.

He arrived in front of me, I breathed, startling him. He turned to face me and reached out a hand. I pulled back. He breathed through his nose and turned away his head, reaching out his hand again.

Pine drifted of his hand. I also caught the scent of Fallen Snow, New Blossomed Flowers, Autumn Nights, Smoke and Metal. The scent of all the Dragons.

I placed my snout in his hand.


	8. Naming

(7) Naming

While he stood there, I got a voice at teh back of my head telling me to see if he was alright. I went up to him and looked him in the eye. He looked right back at me and I saw intelligence in his eyes.

"Hello" I looked at him.

"Do you have a name?" He looked at me ,frowning.

I tilted my head, thought about and shook. I'd only been known as Night Fury.

"No. Hm. How about Toothless?"

I showed him my teeth in confusion.

"Yeah. Yeah but look" he pulled out a notepad out of his fur vest and opened it. He looked through it then shown me a picture. It was me with a gummy smile.

I nodded. I liked the name.

He smiled and looked at the sun.

"Uh oh, I'm late." He quickly put away the notepad and began to run to the exit.

"I'll bring you a basket of fish tomorrow" he called as he ran but when he reached the exit he topped and turned.

"My name's Hiccup"

* * *

And that is where I stop for today.

I just had to get to that bit before my head exploded.

:-)


	9. Rant

WHAT!

I watched as the boy...no...er Hiccup...Hiccup?...disappear in the gap between the rocks. The prophecy? No chance!

A hiccup will be our saviour?

Every single Dragon has hiccuped. Even the Queen. We were all stupid. How can a hiccup kill our Queen. No, a human boy with nothing for him.

Well, he has plenty for him.

He smells, nothing like a human, but that off a Dragon. The perfect protection against any Dragon who wants his scent. He can be very stealthy when he wants to be, other times, he fell flat on his face. Intelligence that could battle any Dragon.

Compare to other humans, big, beefy and just fat, Hiccup is slim and, dare I say it, streamlined. Perfect for flight.

His eyes.

So like mine, but human.

A Hiccup will be our saviour.

It fits.

I need to help him.

No, I want to help him. But how can I do that? A Dragon is useless and dead with flight?

And the chances of me flying again match with Hiccup being born of nobility.

That could never happen.

* * *

It's too short. Working on that.

:-)


	10. Friends

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story. **

**A special thanks to everyone who either:**

**-Favorited**

**-Followed**

**-Reviewed**

**For this story. **

* * *

I yawned loudly as I woke up to the sun reflecting of the water.

The reflection blinded me so I moved over to the shade and was preparing to try and get more sleep before Hiccup arrived but my stomach erupted, telling me that I really needed to eat.

Knowing that I would never get sleep now, I began to think about things.

"A hiccup will be our saviour."

Correction: "A Hiccup will be our saviour."

A small human Viking, the connection between Humans and Dragons, called Hiccup is to the one to end the war.

I smell fish!

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope...I hope your hungry" Hiccup said.

He put down the massive basket he was carrying and used a foot to knock it over.

Tonnes of fish piled out!

Hiccup sidestepped away from my breakfast while I head for the fish. Hiccup was muttering something but the only words I caught was "disgusting" and "eel."

EEL!

I did what any sane Dragon would do when they learn that they have eel in their breakfast.

I snarled at the fish.

Hiccup picked up the fish and I let out a Night-Fury scream.

Hiccup quickly threw away the eel but I could still smell it on him. He cleaned his hand on his fur vest, telling me that he doesn't like eel either.

I didn't even notice Hiccup move away, I was eating.

It was only when I had the basket on head that I noticed my tail felt balanced.

In my excitement I didn't even wonder how, I lifted my wings and took off.

But, inches from my escape, I nearly head dived into the cliff only for the wind to catch under the new tail-fin and I finally took to the sky.

I was finally free from the Queen, from that cove and I just wanted to fly but...Hiccup. I smelled it the first time he came to see me. He needed me and it burned my heart to think I could leave him.

"Oh my, it's working!"

Where did that come from?

I'm staying.

I twist right and head back to the cove.

"Yes, yes I did it"

I turned and find Hiccup on my tail.

I flick him off and he landed in the water

Not even a minute after Hiccup lands in the water, my new tail failed and I splashed down.

Further down, I can see Hiccup cheering.

Good for him.

He swam over to the edge and began pacing.

I sighed and joined him. Not pacing.

I watched him pace and mutter to himself for five minutes before I lightly headbutted him in the stomach.

"Hey" he smiled, "my dad is going to kill me." Hiccup pushed his hands onto his face and moaned.

I whined. Why would his father ever kill him? Aside from being the saviour, but he doesn't know the prophecy.

Hiccup looked at me and laughed.

"You don't know my father" he said.

I tilted my head, wanting him to carry on.

Hiccup sighed.

"My father is the Chief."

I froze. My earlier thought attacked me.

"And the chances of me flying again match with Hiccup being born of nobility."

"Oh no, know your scared" Hiccup moaned, "I feel like such an idiot."

I forced my head under Hiccup's arm.

That made him smile.

"Your the first person to ever accept me, you know that?" he told me.

We smiled at me.

"I'd better head back" Hiccup said to me.

I watched him leave, picking up the eel on his way.

I turned and went back to the shade. I lay down and looked at my new tail. And only one thought went through my head.

My best friend will help me fly.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	11. Saddle

I heard Hiccup approach and went to greet him.

"Hey Bud" he said to me as he walked to the pond and patted me on the nose. I followed him.

He placed down something he was carrying and placed down onto the ground. He brushed of the excess dirt and showed me a ...

... saddle. I growled under my breath and ran. He may be my first and only friend but I will not let him saddle me like a horse. He started to chase after me but suddenly stopped.

"Fine!" he called, " if you don't want to fly, I won't help you."

I saw him place the saddle down and get comfortable on the ground, with his back facing me.

I pawed my way over to him. He turned his head to face away from me. I nudged his shoulder and he looked at me.

I nudged the saddle.

"Do you want to wear the saddle?" asked Hiccup.

I nodded.

He sighed.  
"Okay then" Hiccup got up and tightened the saddle around me. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It felt like it belonged there.

"Can I climb on?" asked Hiccup, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to climb on.

We were on our way to being a whole.

And it felt good.


	12. Visitor

I smelled a Dragon getting close and curled my body around Hiccup to protect him. Then I saw it was one of my few friends. A Nadder.

"Night Fury, where have you been?" he asked me.  
"Right here" I replied.  
"No one has seen you for a month, the Queen hasn't noticed. Thank Gods" he said.  
"Good, do not tell any of the others that I am here, I am in the middle of something" I told him.  
"In the middle of what?" he asked me.  
"I did the forbidden and do not regret it" I told him.  
"You befriended a human, what if he kills you?" he asked me.  
"He won't" I told him.  
"I need prove or I am going straight back to the nest" he told me.

I lifted my wing and revealed Hiccup.  
"He's sleeping beside you, he's awfully small for a human" he said.  
"Smell him" I told him. He obeyed and drew back quickly.  
"He...smells like us" he breathed.  
"Yes, can you tell me the prophecy, I haven't heard it in a long time" I asked.  
"Sure, 'A hiccup will be our savior' " he said, " every Dragon has hiccuped again and nothing has happened to the queen."

"I solved it" I told him with pride.  
"How?" he asked me.  
"My friends name is Hiccup" I told him.

He fainted.

* * *

I know that I haven't been updating lately. I now have a plan. Every Saturday/Sunday I will update each of my stories and add in a one shot. Starting from this Saturday.

Besides that, I'm back at school and sitting three highers and two intermediates. I have tonnes of English homework due and a drama performance coming up.

Sorry, just had to get my head screwed on correctly.

Thanks for sticking with me.


	13. Nip

Hiccup woke up before the Nadder and his first question made me laugh.  
"Is he going to eat me?"  
I laughed as I shook my head.  
"Okay, friend of yours?" I nodded.  
"Yeah, I have to go now, Bud, training. Do you want me to bring you back a big basket of fish?" Hiccup asked me. I nodded my head like an excited three year old dragon being asked if they want to go on their first flight.  
"Is that a no?" Hiccup smiled.  
I growled.  
"Okay, okay, a big basket of fish" said Hiccup and he left.  
The Nadder woke groogy and looked around with weary eyes.  
"Was I dreaming?" he asked me.  
"No" I smirked.  
"So, you've sold the prophecy. Well this certainly explains the second part" the Nadder shrugged as he stood up.  
"Second part?" I tilted my head.  
"Yeah, another Dragon recited a second part to the prophecy before taking her final breath:-  
'The weak shall be strong, the weak of body use strengh of mind' " recited the Nadder.  
"I've got the right kid" I shrugged.  
"How can you be so sure?" asked the Nadder.  
"He'll be back soon, just look into his eyes. You believe what I do" I smiled beofre curling up for a small nap.  
I was awake before Hiccup returned. The Nadder was at the other end of the cove when Hiccup returned.  
He smiled as he tipped the basket over.  
I sat down and started to eat.  
Hiccup took out his notepad, sat down beside me and started to draw.  
The Nadder began to crawl his way towards us.  
"You hungry?" I asked.  
"Kinda" shrugged the Nadder. I geastured with my head and move back, using my tail to lift up Hiccup, who did'nt even notice.  
"What's doing?" asked the Nadder while he ate.  
"Drawing" I answered, "he does this whenever I'm eating."  
"Okay" the Nadder finished eating.  
I used my tail to lift Hiccup onto his feet. While I did this, he put away his notepad and smiled at me.  
I used to my head to let him to know the Nadder was still here.

"Hello, my name's Hiccup. Do you have a name?" asked Hiccup, smiling.  
"A name...I don't have a name" said the Nadder as he shook his head.  
"Good, cos I think I came up with a name, trying to think of a good one all day. Do you mind if I gave you a name?" asked Hiccup, he bit his bottom lip.  
"He's asking to name me, he isn't like other humans, oh gods, he has your eyes" the Nadder looked at me in shock.  
"Nod" I growled at him, The Nadder nodded.  
"How about Nip?" suggested Hiccup. The Nadder liked that.  
That night, with Hiccup asleep under my wing, me and Nip said bye.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone, about me or Hiccup or even your name. If they ask just say that you never saw me, please" I begged.  
"I promise, may the wind catch under your wings" Nip took off and was gone withen a matter of minutes.  
I got myself comfortable and fell asleep.


	14. Flight

We were finally up in the air. Hiccup kept looking around. I think he might be worried that we will fall and die. I should hope not.

"Okay there bud we're going to take this nice and slow" I hear Hiccup say and he pats my side in encouragement. Please, if you smell like a dragon, or several in Hiccups case, you were born to fly.

I feel Hiccup look down at the parchment.

"Here we go here we go position three - no - four" he stutters out and adjusts the stirup to suit the flying ability, I double check the stirup just to be sure and when I see that it is correct and is the double of my natural tail fin, I smirk and face the front. Time to fly.

Or not.

We carry on gliding while Hiccup has one last check on the saddle and tail fin and starts to whisper encouragment to himself:

"Alright its go time its go time."

What has the village done to this boy to need him make encouraging whispers to himself.

As one we lend forward and we slowly glide down to just above the water and I flap my wings to keep altitude, would not want Hiccup to drown now would I?

"Come on buddy" Hiccup must be really worried. Good thing I'm ... not?

We begin to approach a small collection of collumned rocks and we glide underneath them and see  
seagulls fly overhead. It is really a beautiful sight.

"Yes it worked" I hear Hiccup say on my back, seriously?

He checks around us and then_ flies into cliff._

"Sorry" I hear Hiccup call. Your forgiven just don't do it ag-

We fly into another cliff.

"Thats my fault" Hiccup says, you think?

I whack him with ear, to get my point across.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it, position four eh three" Hiccup mutters and we begin to fly up and the air is so refreshing I stick out my tongue. I'm flying again and it's wonderful.

In our delight I roar my happiness and I ear Hiccup yell "yeah go baby, yeeeeaaaah"

But things start to go bad, as things do.

"Oh this is amazing the wind in my CHEAT SHEET!

STOP!"

We got really high and Hiccup falls off and that results in the most terrifying freefall yet the most exciting freefall a Dragon has ever been on.

By some fate of the gods, Hiccup clips onto the saddle and we begin to freefall but quickly glide right over trees and right...to...trees.

Oh how the gods must be laughing.

But they do say that the gods have a plan for each and every soul and mine and my riders is about to begin as our souls become one.

Hiccup lies down on my me.

We twist, turn left, right, left, right and fly our way out of the rocks and onto plain ocean.

There is a shocked silence between myself and Hiccup.

"Yeah" Hiccup yells to the heavens and I blew my fire in celebration.

_"_Oh come on" Hiccup moans.

Humans...are...not...fire...proof. Oops.

We fished for an hour and sat on a rock ledge enjoying our celebrating meal, and after I offer Hiccup my fish, three ... what did Hiccup call them... Terrible Terrors arrived. Perfect name.

My Dragon instinct hits home and I cover my fish with a growl.

"Hello, erm, why are you with a human?" a terror tries to distract me but I am too smart and take all the fish they steal back.

One fish, however, begins to walk away. Dead fish walking, I don't think so.

I recover my fish, eat it and laugh

Terror gets a little angry and tries to blow me up with fire. Stupid little dragon.

I blow my least fireball into his mouth and he blows up inside. I laugh again and see Hiccup give him a fish.

"A human is being nice, who is he?" the terror asks me.

"Smell him" I say. The terror does that, "He smells like us" he ponders as he snuggles into Hiccup's leg and they fall asleep.

Hiccup strokes the terror while his friends play tag and after two hours, I feel Hiccup slump against me as his breath evens out and soon is he asleep.

"Move" I tell the Terror, he does as he is told and I cover Hiccup with my wing. He lends further into me as the three terrors sat in front of me.

"I know you have questions" I tell them. They nod but wait for me to continue.

"What is the prophecy?" I ask them.

"A hiccup will be our saviour" they recite.

"This human's name is Hiccup" I tell them and they looked shocked.

"So the prophecy spoke of a human?" asked a terror.

I nod and start to talk again:

"I am currently training him, he does not know of the queen and I believe that he will find out when the Gods decide it. Promise you won't tell anyone" I say to them.

"We promise we will not tell" said the Terrors and they watch the sleeping human.


	15. Triple

Hiccup slowly returned to reality to find three terrors staring at him. His reaction was exactly what I was expecting.

"Morning" he mumbled as he sat up, my wing still on him.

I smiled at him. The terrors tried to copy me.

Hiccup smiled at them and looked at placement of the sun. It had nearly set.

"I need to get back to Berk" Hiccup complained as he pushed my wing off him and stood up, stretching his arms and legs while doing so.

I, too, stood up and stretching my paws wings and waited while Hiccup climbed on.

_Can we come too? _asked a Terror.

_oh yes please _said another Terror.

_Sure _I told them and the four dragons stood up and flew into the air.

Hiccup breathed in a deep breath and saw the other terrors smile.

_So he really is the chosen one _asked the terror that flew right next to Hiccup.

_Haven't I already told you that _I reminded the Terror.

_I know, it's just we haven't seen him flying_said a different terror.

_And? _I prompted.

_He looks so comfortable. It's weird seeing a human fly and enjoy it_

We carried on flying until we arrived at the cove.

Hiccup hopped of my back and looked at the three terrors.

"Do you three want names?" he asked them.

They nodded so fast their head bounced of the ground.

"Okay, Huey, Dewey and Louie*"he said as he pointed to each terror.

I looked at Hiccup as if he had lost his mind. He smiled back at me.

"I better go back now" said Hiccup, he patted my snout and left.

I looked at the terrors.

"Hello, Huey, Dewey and Louie , my name is Toothless" I said

"Hello Toothless" they chorused.

"Okay, I know you won't tell anyone about Hiccup but when you go back to the nest look for Nadder 78, known as Nip, he dicovered us yesterday. Just say, I Hiccuped a Hiccup, he should get it. Goodbye" I told them.

They bowed to me and left.

Bowed?

I must've imagined it.

I lay my head down onto paws and fell asleep.

* * *

* I also do not own anything done by disney, like Donald Ducks nephews.


	16. Feeling

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, the sunlight would usually make me smile but not today.

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I felt a little sick.

Something was going to happen today. And I can't decide if it should be good or bad.

I take a deep breath and went to the pond for drink. It was refreshing.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

I walked around the cove in attempt to stretch my legs and when that got boring, I swam a couple of lengths.

And when I had done that, my gut feeling got worse.

I walked into the trees in an attempt to get the sun out of my eyes and then I smelt her.

Her, a girl from the village. The village that made Hiccup doubt himself.

When I was wild, I would eat her and enjoy it.

But Hiccup would not like that. Probably detest that.

Then he arrived. But I could not warn.

Oh, how I wanted to get revenge on her.

But how?


	17. Astrid

I saw Hiccup walk into the clearing and had to force myself not to run toward him, I concentrated so hard I only got the last part.

"...leaving. Lets pack up, you and me are taking a vaction for ever" Hiccup calls to me and pulls his basket of his shoulder and opens, before fixing something on his vest.

I see the blonde Viking sit on a ran a rock down her blade, it sent shivers run down to my spine.

"WHAT THE... er what are you doing here" Hiccup nearly yells, he must have felt the shivers as well.

Blondie dropped the rock. "I wanna know what's going on" the girl looked at her axe then at Hiccup.

She walked toward Hiccup threateningly, he walked back.

"No one just gets as good as you do, especially you, start talking" she moves her axe in a threatening manner. She better be careful.

Hiccup mumbles

"Are you training with someone?" blondie asked.

"Training? I haven't been training" lied Hiccup.

"It better not involve this" threatened the idiotic girl, wrapping a hand around Hiccup's vest.

"I know, I know, this looks really bad but you see..." began Hiccup.

Hiccup gets pulled to the ground as my wings knock into some tree.

Blondie ... just ... stood ... on ... my ... RIDER!

"Er, your right your right, I'm through with the lies, I've been making outfits, so you got me, its time everyone know, so drag me back, here we go" said Hiccup as he grabbed Blondie's hand, trying to block her view of me but she pulls his arm behind his back, twisting it behind his back and knocking him to the ground. Stupid Vikings, can they not see how much Hiccup was worth.

"Ow, why would you do that?" asked Hiccup as he tries to get back up only to have Blondie kick him back to the ground and drop her stupid weapon onto his stomach. I could not hear anything at this point, for my anger was pumping the blood loudly in my ears.

And I growl. And I charge.

Blondie prepares herself and grabs Hiccup as he gets up only to be pulled right back down.

I charge.

She rolls up.

Hiccup knocks her to the ground and throws her axe away and faces me.

I stop.

"It's okay, it's okay, she's a friend" soothed Hiccup.

Tell that to the bruise on your stomach.

Blondie gets back up and I try to get around my rider.

"You just scared him" said Hiccup as he grabbed my head to stop me from eating her ... not that I would enjoy eating her.

"I scared him, who ... is ... him?"

"Astrid, Toothless,Toothless Astird" said my rider.

Hello Astrid, hope you leave and die.

Astrid runs away.

"Da da da we're dead" sang Hiccup.

I'm hungry still so I had back to get something to eat.

"Wow wow wow were do you think youre going?" asked Hiccup as he chased after me. I look at him.

"We have to go after her" said Hiccup, he hopes on and we take off.

If I know Hiccup, and I know Hiccup, he'll want to talk to her, give her a choice, take her one slow ride.

I, meanwhile, have a much better plan.

Revenge with a twist ... and maybe a swim.

And with a drop.


	18. Revenge

We caught up to Blondie quickly, I grabbed her in my paw and flew her to a nearby tree.

I dropped her onto a branch and decided to give her a fright by landing on the tree and tipping it forward.

"HICCUP!" yelled Blondie. "Get me down from here!"  
"Not until you've given me a chance to explain" replied Hiccup.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" screamed the blonde.

"I won't speak" argued Hiccup, "just let me show you"

Hiccup held out a hand. I ignored them, looking forward to revenge. When I felt a her on my back, I got ready.

We took off at my second slowest speed and yet she screamed.

I evened out, letting my senses go, and I dropped.

I dipped into the ocean three times before shooting back into the sky, spinning around, around and around but suddenly stopping and falling to the ocean.

"I'm sorry" was all I heard from the Vikings mouth and I stopped.

I got what I wanted.

Time for Hiccup's plan.

I glided along and could feel Astrid relaxing. No, not Astrid, Blondie. Will always be Blondie.

I flew up into the clouds and the lights decorated the sky. I looked back to see Blondie finally seeing my Hiccup for who really is.

I showed her Berk.

And I flew, ignoring the teens a chance to talk.

Then hell began.


	19. Destiny

That stupid Queen.

Why did she have to call all the Dragons in the surrounding area. Why did I have to be in the surrounding area?

Cos it was time for Hiccup to meet his destiny.

We flew into the nest, and I found a place where we can both watch and hide.

Problem, she smelled us but I gave the Dragons hope flew out.

_Come on Hiccup!_ I yelled inside my head. But all the other dragons heard and I heard the surprise in each and every dragon as we got out of there.

I took the teens to the cove and ignored them as they started to argue and went for a drink of water.

I looked over when Blondie said "To protect your pet dragon!"

I AM NOT A PET.

And then she saw the real Hiccup, Strong and Defiant, and won't let a "friend" get hurt.

"Yes" he said, his back straight and his head lifted up. My boy Dragon Rider.

I went back another drink, flying for you life really takes it out of you, but looked over when I heard a thwack.

Hiccup looked at me for help.

Blondie is your problem, Lover boy.

And like that, Blondie pecked Hiccup on the cheek and ran off.

Hiccup stood there in shock, still holding onto his arm when I walked up. I looked at him, then the running girl, then Hiccup.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hiccup, rolling his eyes and walked toward the lake.

Humans confuse me.


	20. Journey

As I was chained down onto the boat, I could hear the Humans walk around on the wooden planks.

I could smell The Chief here, I could've blown him up, I was so close.

But I could not.

Why would I save my boy, my brother, then destroy him by killing the chief, his real father, even though he is not a proper father, would've destroyed him.

But why would they put him in a cage with a Nightmare is beyond him.

I seriously hope Hiccup will catch up with me soon. I talked with the Dragons just before I was became Tour Guide.

_"He's the chosen one, good good, he's such a nice boy. He scratched me in all my hard to reach places"_

_"He gave me an eel, my brother would have to be recovery for like EVER."_

_"He let me play with a shiny light"_

_"He gave me special green stuff, made my head fuzzy"_

They spent ages telling me all about the Boy I basically trained. My boy.

They promised to help Hiccup if (when!) he asked.

Just hope they get here in time. They better get here in time.

We docked at the nest, I lead them here. Without thinking, no, think of Hiccup, not the queen, Hiccup's smile, Hiccup's knowledge, Hiccup helping me. Flying, falling, flying and falling.

_I smell HUMANS!_

Hiccup the royal, Hiccup the unknown.

I was so deep in thought I did not see the Queen smash her way through solid rock. I did not see every Viking but two bolt. But I did notice:

My boy arriving.

It's about time.


	21. Battle

I do not really remember much but I do remember Hiccup showing everyone who he was. A leader, a fighter, a Dragon Rider.

He told the other teens what to do and they did it.

He saved me, even nearly drowning in the process.

But his father saved him.

And they talked. It was a quick talk but it healed their relationship a little bit.

Then we took off.

Straight into the sky.

We saved Astrid after firing at the Queen.

And

It

Felt

Good

We continued to taunt the Queen until she eventually flew up into the air after her.

Hiccup said something as we flew, then he adjusted my tail and we flew into my element.

The darkness.

We attacked the Queen in camouflage.

Until she had a tantrum.

She blew fire everywhere.

And it got us.

More specifically my tail. My fake tail.

We turned and taunted the Queen once last time.

We flew to the ground, the Queen right on my half a tail.

"Hold, Toothless" muttered Hiccup and hold a I did.

"NOW!" Hiccup's yell echoed everywhere as I turned and fired straight into the Queen's mouth and down into her throat.

She exploded from the inside out.

We tried to escape her wrath.

But her tail attacked. Hiccup fell from my back.

I turned and saw him, eyes closed as he fell into the fiery pits of hell.

Me, well of course I went straight after him.

If he dies, I die.


	22. Found

I stared at Stoick as he grieved for his son, whom he believed to be dead.

"Oh my son" he whispered.

I whimpered and he looked at me.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. I groaned as I attempted to twist my body.

I saw the look in Stoick's eyes as I lifted my wing to show my precious, precious friend.

"Hiccup!" yelled Stoick and he grabbed his son. He checked for any life signs before settling on throwing away his helmet and leaning his head against his son's chest.

"He's away" he chocked, "you brought him back alive" Stoick looked at me.

I smiled and lay down.

"Well, you know, most of him" said a voice.

I shot right up.

Most of him?


	23. Boy

I smelled the blood and painfully raised my head to see my boy. His left leg was completely gone and his blood bathed my wing.

I stopped breathing. I did not want to smell his blood. His father lifted my boy up and slowly walked away. I forced myself onto my legs and slowly walked after him. Stoick slowed down and allowed me to catch up.

Together we walked to where a group of women were sitting.

"Healers" Stoick lowered Hiccup in front of the women and the women stared at him.

I stared at Stoick confused, and he shook his head at.

"He has a broken rib, burns on his face and a large bump on the back of his head. That is sure to knock him out for a while. And the obvious missing leg, separated just below the knee. We need to get that covered as soon as possible to fight of infection" one of the women suddenly said.

As she said all that, the other women worked on Hiccup. One worked on his head, pressing the bump until Hiccup would groan. He didn't groan. An other worked on his broken rib, wrapping and wrapping in a white fabric she had ripped from her clothes. The rest worked on his leg. Cleaning the wound, stitching and covering it.

Once they were all done, the backed away, bowing their heads and left. Stoick picked up his son again and made his way over to a fire I did not even notice being made.

Stoick told me to lie down, on my side, I did as he said and Hiccup was placed beside me. We both smiled when he shifted a little to lean further into my belly.

It was an hour later, Stoick was with the others, building ships, when Nip and the three terrors flew down.

_"Hey Toothless" _said Nip and we butted heads.

_"How is he?" _asked Hughie.

_"The Healers said that he is in a coma. He won't wake up for a while" _I told them and looked down at Hiccup.

_"The Prophecy is not completed yet. I was told the rest" _said

_"I do not want to hear the rest until the end. Once I know Hiccup is okay" _I told them.

_"And how will you know that?" _asked Nip.

_"Because we will both be soaring the sky, a Dragon and his boy as it should be." _

I looked back down at Hiccup. He had a small smile on his face.

Where ever he is, I better be there too.


	24. Boat

I was lying on one of the boats. Stoick was at the front of the ship, staring back every so often to Hiccup, who lay beside me. He was lying against my stomach, heat pouring of him.

We left an hour earlier, Stoick carried Hiccup onto the boat, waiting for me to lie down before resting Hiccup down.

Nip and the threesome were at the other side of the boat, to balance it out. Astrid was sitting at Hiccup's head, wiping away the sweat with some cool water.

"Are you okay?" Astrid turned to me.

I looked at her, a little confused.

"You fell to the rocks from a height, your bound to have some bruises or broken bones" said Astrid. I shook my head and place my head on my rocks.

I needed sleep.

I wanted to be awake when we arrived home.

Home? Berk?


	25. Rules

We arrived at Berk. Stoick lifted Hiccup and together we headed to his house.

Hiccup was lying on the table, two of the Vikings were bringing down his bed.

"Okay, Toothless, we need to settle some rules" said Stoick, leaning down to stare me in the eyes.

"One: You are the only dragon allowed in here  
Two: You need to go, go outside  
Three: No burning down the house"

I nodded with each of them. He'll come up with more later on.

The Vikings got the bed down and Stoick had them put the bed in the far corner, out of sight of the door.

Once the Vikings had left, Stoick lifted Hiccup up and lay him down in the bed. He covered him and went to handle some matters in the village.

I walked up to the bed and stared at my rider.

He's so still.

Hiccup is never still.

Even when I threw him in the water, he was still moving.

Please move again.


	26. Teenagers

There was a knock at the door of the Chiefs house. We've been in Berk for a week now, and a schedule was slowly made shape.

Stoick wakes up, feeds Hiccup, goes to complete his duties for an hour, comes home for ten minutes, repeating this until dinner where he comes home, feeds Hiccup and hangs around, asking me yes and no questions.

Gobber or Astrid feeds Hiccup some lunch and at some point during the afternoon, a healer comes and checks on Hiccup.

It was around time that Hiccup has his lunch, so I growled to let the person, be it Astrid or Gobber, to come in.

Today it is Astrid, and she brings with her the teenagers that helped Hiccup in the battle.

She smiled as she places the pot onto the fire, and begins to make lunch.

"Toothless, I thought you might like to meet some of the other teenagers of the village. You've only met three other people from the village and since you refuse to leave, I thought I'll bring them to you" smiled Astrid as she chopped some vegetables. Horrible things they are.

"So, the tall blonde one is Fishlegs. He the second smartest person in the village" she carried on talking. The fat one waved. I nodded my head. Second smartest? Glad she said that. My Hiccup is the smartest.

"The one who looks like an idiot, is Hiccup's cousin Snotlout" she said as she poured the vegetables into the steaming water.

The idiot nodded. No way is he Hiccup's cousin!

"The twins are left. The boy is called Tuffnut, and the girl is Ruffnut" she told me.

They punched one another for no reason and waved at me.

Which is which?

Astrid finished making lunch and had the teens help set Hiccup up to feed him. I watched fascinated as his throat swallowed the food with thought.

"So, the other's will be coming with me most days to visit Hiccup, if that is okay with you?" said Astrid as the others lay Hiccup down.

I nodded and tucked Hiccup in.


	27. Rest

Hiccup had a panic attack earlier today, myself and his father were so worried but he calmed down when Stoick placed a hand on his forehead and I rested my head under his hand. He smiled and went back under.

When is he going to wake up?

Stoick was sitting at the table, catching up on reports and across from him was Gobber, who had got into his head to write letters to otehr tribes to tell them that the war is over and it is safe to visit Berk, but not for a while as everyone is still in a states of shock.

From the bed Hiccup moaned and since the others were busy, I went to him. He groaned and his face was sweaty so I began to pull the covers of him.

Hiccup allowed him and rolled over a little in his sleep. He was now facing me. He smiled as I breathed in his face and I crooned and lay my head down his bed, so I could be facing him as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Hiccup's calm breathing brushing against my snout.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	28. Nearly

I stayed with Hiccup long into the night, and he only moved a couple more times.

Stoick nearly had a party when Hiccup groaned and rolled over in his sleep to get more comfortable.

Then he had to adjust the sheets to not joust his leg too much.

"Keep an eye on him" Stoick told me as he left to work.

I went over to the fire, and blew my fire onto it and the room heated up straight away.

I have this weird feeling in my stomach, like something big is about to happen.

I hear my boy moan from the bed and go up to investgate.

He's back on his back and his eyes twitch. His nose sniffed a couple of times before his lips pressed together.

And his eyes blinked open.

My eyes widened.


End file.
